the_sleeping_brine_realitysfandomcom-20200214-history
The original sleeping brine
I am god yet I am not. I am a shadow of darkness a sleeping power But I am not strong yet. I am the Sleeping Brine. I don't know how this happened to me all I know is I can’t fix it. To whomever is reading this stop while you still can if not then I warned you. It all began a year after a certain incident an incident I don't want to remember. Anyway, after the incident things started happening to my family but to me especially. They all got all the signs of cancer I thought it was strange so I asked the doctor. The thing he said next horrified me he said this is not normal this is an anomaly in the balance then he said my name like he knew me and said I am the one. I got out of there as fast as I could but I never saw my family again after that. I started to feel… evil like a power was growing inside me like I have been awoken. I felt a blood lust coming on so I went to my neighbor’s house and slashed away with a knife. The knife as I picked it up turned pure black I could not control myself at that point. It was like something has taken over I liked the felling though. In a way it felt good like I needed to do this more but I knew if the government found out I would not survive or I would be experimented on. Which I can’t have that happen so I was hidden about everything. They never found me I kept on killing and killing and it was so much fun everything I ever wanted in the palm of my hand. And I later found out how to use my… power I can call the darkness to make anything I want a reality that is when it hit me. I could make a whole new world or if my theory was correct of course. If I really had the power I thought I did I could make a whole alternate reality or dimension or even universe. It was a longshot, but I could try the only problem was finding out how to do that if I could. I did not know I was thinking do I have to focus my power or do I just got to learn how to control it, so I can do so. Maybe the answer was to think about what I want and try to make it happen maybe the power would respond to that. Oh, but I was so very extremely wrong about that last suggestion when I tried to do that nothing happened it only gave me a headache. I gave up on making a new world it would take way to long anyway so after that I just remembered something. What I remembered was the place this all started my house if I don’t get rid of my house people would know what’s going on sooner or later, so I went back home. I used all the gas my family stored in the garage and burned the house to the ground. But there was one thing I did not burn though that was a certain knife it was the family knife sent down from generation to generation. It was used by a warrior long ago or, so they said. I touched the knife and it instantly turned pure black. Not all of it though that’s what made me curious. the handle of the knife turned a little white and grey combined. And then when I tested it out by throwing a few stabs at the air I felt as light as a feather. The knife was so quick it was unbelievable I felt faster then the flash. But either way I had to start the fire no more fooling around I thought to myself. So I started the fire and I realized I blocked my exit! And all the fire was around me closing in fast that’s when it happened somehow. I felt like I was thin air and all the sudden poof I’m back outside in front of the burning house. I had no time to think about it I could already hear the police and firetruck sirens, so I had to go and fast. But I had nowhere to go but I did it for the best if I did not burn down the house they would have found out my secret and we can’t have that no we can't. I ran as fast as I could then all the sudden. I just thought of getting out of there into a different reality into my reality and then poof everything went dark. As though I was never anywhere but every where at the same time. I did not know what to do I was freaking out I was standing in pure darkness. I started to think where I am and how did I get here? Did I teleport again and if so where was I where did I teleport to I did not know but I felt so tired. Like I could fall asleep and not wake up for years. Then… out of nowhere I heard echo’s yes echo’s telling me its ok to fall asleep. Then after that I could not stand up anymore and I could not stay awake I fell asleep and did not wake up for a long time. Hello thank you for reading I'm hoping to make a series on this like multiple stories if there are any suggestions feel free to email me at tatryangamer21@gmail.com